Donde esta el Okonomiyaki?
by Daisuke
Summary: Taichi esta por comer Okonomiyaki, pero parece que esta condenado a no comerlo, ¡Todo el mundo esta en su contra!


¿Donde esta el okonomiyaki?   
  
Okonomiyaki son las 'pizzas' japonesas, son muy ricas, en serio.   
  
Todo el mundo las come, por que son, ricas  
  
Taichi sonrio mientras miraba su plato, o mas bien su comida, no tenia plato...   
  
"Mmm, Okonomiyaki, delicioso" estaba por darle un mordisco cuando noto que un par de ojos lo miraban   
  
"¿Me das un poco hermanito?" pregunto con ojos de borrego Hikari Yagami, hermana de Taichi, como si no lo supieran, ¿no?  
  
Taichi se levanto "Lo siento" comenzo a hablar, pero se detubo, ¿Por que?   
  
Pausa dramatica, obvio   
  
"Necesito del alimento para crecer y pelear en el mundo digital, ¿Sabes?"   
  
"Pero yo tengo haaaambreee, dame de comer"   
  
"¡Que no!" grito Taichi mientras se escapaba con su Okonomiyaki  
  
"¡Hermano!" grito Hikari mientras comenzaba a correr detras de el   
  
Taichi sonrio, ella era demaciado inocente, y lenta para correr "No me alcanzara" se dijo mientras incrementaba la velocidad   
  
Hikari no estaba a la vista   
  
Pero Taichi no se dio vuelta, y simplemente   
  
Choco, y cayo   
  
El muchacho de los ojos de chocolate se sobo la cabeza, luego miro hacia todos lados, "¡El okonomiyaki! ¿Donde esta?" se pregunto   
  
"Aqui" dijo una voz, el la reconocia   
  
Taichi levanto la vista "Sora" sonrio al notar que esta tenia entre sus manos el okonomiyaki... pero luego noto otra cosa   
  
Ella lo estaba mirando con saliva saliendo de su boca   
  
Y no lo estaba mirando a el, sino al Okonomiyaki   
  
"Ermmm, ¿Podrias devolvermelo?"   
  
Sora parpadeo "¿Por que?" rio un poco "Primero tienes que admitir que soy la mas hermosia y divina pelirroja que jamas haya existido"   
  
"¿Eh? Ni siquiera sos pelirroja natural" El lo sabia bien, no por que la conociera de hace mucho, sino por algo mas, errm, intimo   
  
El rostro de Sora se torno totalmente rojo de furia "¡Como te atreves!" grito, luego levanto el Okonomiyaki para comercelo pero este salio de sus manos cuando un temblor le proboco caer   
  
"¡Hahahaha!" rio maniaticamente una figura oscura   
  
"¿Que mierda es eso?" se pregunto Taichi   
  
La figura era enorme (Hahaha, esta vez lo escribi bien, no henorme -_^) y parecia salida de una pelicula hentai, estaba llena de tentaculos, pero su apariencia era mas humanoide que lo similar a un pulpo   
  
"Estupido mortal... ¿Te atreves a desafiarme?" dijo furioso el monstruo, con uno de sus tentaculos atrapo al Okonomiyaki, que habia salido volando y recien ahora aterrizaba   
  
"¡Oye deja eso!"   
  
"¿Si? ¿Y por que deberia? ¡Es mio ahora!" grito mientras comenzaba a correr hacia otra parte   
  
Taichi estaba en una urgencia "¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aqui! ¡Es mi comida!" comenzo a perseguir al monstruo   
  
Sora parpadeo "¿Que fue lo que paso?" se pregunto   
  
Mientras tanto Taichi estaba frente al monstruo, cara a cara "¡Regresame mi Okonomiyaki! ¡Tu pulpo hiper-desarrollado!"   
  
Los ojos de la figura brillaron por momentos "¿Te atreves a insultarme?" de repente el cielo se volvio negro "Yo soy la oscuridad mas negra, y la maldad mas caotica, ¿crees poder derrotarme?"   
  
Taichi rio un poco "Mmm, en realidad creo que no, ¿Verdad?"   
  
La figura nego con la cabeza "¡Lo que intentas es detener mi imperio antes de que pueda crearlo!"   
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
"¡No me detendras! ¡Tendre mi harem me cueste lo que me cueste!"   
  
Taichi dio un paso atras "¡Lo unico que quiero es mi comida!"   
  
"¡Eso tampoco! ¡Es mio! ¡Al comerlo me volvere tan poderoso que nadie podra derrotarme jamas!"   
  
Taichi comenzo a llorar como un niño pequeño "Buaaaa, es mi comida"   
  
El demonio parpadeo "¿Este es el paladin de la justicia que me enfrentaria?"   
  
"Por supuesto que no" dijo una voz mientras un hombre aparecia en la escena, saltando desde un techo y cayendo de cabeza al suelo   
  
Taichi dejo de lloriquear y miro la figura, el junto al demonio simplemente pudieron sentir como la gota de sudor frio cruzaba sus espaldas   
  
Pero la figura se reincorporo, estaba vestido de negro, una mascara azul cubria su rostro y su pelo era largo, tenia una guitarra electrica en su mano izquierda "¡Yo soy rock-man!"   
  
Taichi parpadeo "¿Rockman? Pense que era enano, con un cañon de protones en su mano izquierda"   
  
La figura parpadeo "mmm, tienes razon, rockman ya existe... ¡Ya se! ¡Soy Pop-man! ¡Paladin de la justicia y defensor de la musica pop!"   
  
"¿La musica pop?"   
  
Popman rio mientras daba saltitos en circulos "¡Si! ¡Algun dia sere una verdadera estrella de pop! ¡Vivire de la musica junto a mi fiel compañero!"   
  
Otra figura entro a la escena, era enano, y estaba vestido con una ropa similar a popman, pero tenia un cuerno saliendo de su cabeza "¡Soy...! ¡Yo soy...! ¿Quien soy?"   
  
Popman suspiro "¡El es...! ¡Papapacha-boy! ¡Mi fiel asistente que siempre termina en problemas a los que tengo que salvarlo!"   
  
Papapachaboy parpadeo "¿Eh? Me gusta el nombre"   
  
El demonio ya se habia cansado "¡Callense!" grito "Comere este Okonomiyaki y todas las mujeres del mundo seran mias!"   
  
Popman hizo una pose sentai, bastante estupida, por cierto "¡No te dejare! ¡Hay muchas estrellas del pop que son mujeres! ¡El pop no puede perderlas!"   
  
"¡Hahaha! ¡Popman! ¡No eres nada!" levanto su tentaculo y lo miro confundido "¿Y el Okonomiyaki?"   
  
Taichi parpadeo "¿Donde esta?"   
  
"¡¡¡HAHAHAHA!!!" se escucho una risa, el demonio, Popman y Taichi miraron hacia atras   
  
Papapachaboy sostenia el okonomiyaki "¡Vamos jefe! ¡Ya lo tenemos!" al decir esto escapo  
  
Popman sonrio, pero hizo otra pose sentai "¡Yo Popman debo rescatar el Okonomiyaki de las manos de mi corrompido asistente!" y con eso, tambien escapo mientras reia maniaticamente   
  
El demonio y Taichi se miraron "¿Quien era ese loco?"   
  
"Ni idea, yo no conosco gente tan demente" explico Taichi   
  
El demonio suspiro "¿Que dices si te invito un trago?"   
  
Taichi dio un paso atras "¿Eh?"   
  
"¡Oye! Ahora que no puedo comer el Okonomiyaki desaparecere en una hora, almenos quiero desaparecer borracho"   
  
Taichi sonrio "Almenos tomare, aunque hubiera preferido comer..."   
  
-.-.-  
Fin   
-.-.-   
  
Este fic fue, de cierta manera, inspirado en las ultimas comedias que han habido... Caoticas, me recuerdan a Ranma 1/2 en el manga, todo pasa rapido y no se sabe que hara cada personaje, es bastante obvio quienes eran Popman y Papapachaboy, pero espero que les haya gustado.   
  
Mis mails:   
daisuke_tamer@yahoo.com.ar   
l_sauchelli@hotmail.com   
  
¡Bie la! (Osea, Hasta luego en chino)  



End file.
